


Prompt: Annoying

by All_The_Monsters



Series: August Writing Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Anya is annoying, Arguing, F/M, Gleb is annoying, Idiots in Love, Making Up, but they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: Gleb can be annoying, and so can Anya, but that doesn't mean they love each other any less.





	Prompt: Annoying

Sometimes, _sometimes_, Anya really wants to groan in exacerbation at how utterly idiotic Gleb could be. Really. Honestly it was annoying, but Anya couldn't find it in herself to fault his insecurities, because as much as she loved his quirks, Gleb simply wouldn't be Gleb without his standoffish tendencies, refusing to back down when she'd so obviously won the argument. Not to mention the constant fear he'd finally chased her off for good when she stormed off after a disagreement to cool off and sort her emotions out. It was almost as if he was afraid she'd disappear without a moments notice on day, gone like a stray cloud in the summer sky, and though she did suppose that's what had happened when she left Russia overnight, Anya had no plans of uprooting herself anytime soon. A small, triumphant smirk spread across her lips as she thought at how Gleb was stuck with her.  
  
The half smile faded as she wondered if she had equally annoying habits as well. Perhaps startling awake with fear in the middle of the night and waking Gleb up from an otherwise peaceful slumber could be considered annoying. Or maybe her constant humming... or maybe how clingy she could be... or maybe how she muttered in German under her breath knowing full well Gleb couldn't understand her, though Anya knew she did it purposefully just to annoy Gleb, so that one definitely counted.  
  
"Or maybe how you talk out loud when you mean to be thinking in your head." Anya jumped, startled when Gleb spoke, leaning smugly against the doorway.  
  
Anya, still agitated, huffed and looked away before speaking, "Well maybe it's annoying when you mope about all the time mourning Russia." That was deep, and Anya knew it stung at the way Gleb  
Gleb's face hardened before softening once more and Anya instantly felt the need to apologize though she didn't.  
  
"Maybe I find it annoying how you always bite your lips." Gleb retorted.  
  
"Do you though?" Anya snorted, folding her arms and keeping her back to him.  
  
"Yes, it drives me utterly insane " suddenly Gleb was in front of her, though Anya refused to look at his face so he continued, "Because how am I supposed to have any sense of decorum when all I want to do I kiss you senseless every time you do it." Now Anya looked up at him, opening her mouth slightly before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down on it lightly, challenging him.  
  
Gleb stared at her only a moment longer before gathering Anya into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. Anya couldn't at all say she was surprised with the outcome, but it still stole her breathe away and she returned Gleb's embrace, one hand curling her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, the other pressing her palm to the five o'clock shadow on his cheek. The feeling of Gleb's slightly chapped lips against Anya's own was all it took to forgive him.  
  
Unwittingly Gleb deepened the kiss, parting his lips to brush his tongue lightly against Anya's softer lips, and sure as the Neva flows, Anya melted against him, a soft moan escaping her throat. Only when their lungs began to burn and the need for air became too strong to deny did they part, Gleb resting his forehead against Anya's.  
  
"I'm sorry I said such horrible things to you earlier, you know I didn't mean them. I don't hate you, and I don't hate your bullheaded-ness, no matter how annoying you are, and to be honest," Anya whispered, "if you stopped mourning Russia I'd be truly worried."  
  
Gleb smiled softly and brought Anya's hand from his cheek to his mouth to press a kiss to her knuckles before speaking, "I love you."  
  
"I hope so because you're never getting rid of me." Anya chuckled.  
  
"Oh god, I hope not." Gleb smiled down at Anya and brushed a strand of golden hair back behind her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below. Follow my Glenya blog on tumblr @ allthemonsters-yashka


End file.
